hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1 (Japanese drama)
"Declaration of war!! The thing which is absolutely more important than money" ( Sensen fukoku!! Okane yori zettai ni taisetsuna mono) is the first episode of the Japanese drama adaptation of Boys Over Flowers. The episode originally aired on October 21, 2005.http://www.tbs.co.jp/hanayoridango/story1_1.html (Japanese) It introduces the principal characters of the series. Tsukushi Makino, a poor student, attends the elite Eitoku Academy. The F4 have free reign of the school and bully the other students. Tsukushi becomes enemies with the leader, Tsukasa Domyoji after standing up for her friend. Plot Tsukushi Makino, a commoner, attends the predominantly upper-class Eitoku Academy. She dislikes the excess of her classmates, but goes along with the status quo. At that moment, Takayuki Kimoto receives a red notice from the F4. The other students gather and corner Kimoto into the cafeteria. A transfer student, Sakurako Sanjo approaches Tsukushi, who explains what is happening and describes the F4's backgrounds as they arrive. The leader, Tsukasa Domyoji tries to get Kimoto's friend to hit him, but he refuses so Tsukasa beats up both of them. Tsukushi, upset by the situation, goes to a fire escape to yell out her frustrations. At work, Tsukushi talks about the F4 with her best friend, Yuki Matsuoka. Yuki reminiscences about how Tsukushi has protected her from bullies ever since kindergarten. Later at home, Tsukushi sits down to dinner with her family. They discus being frugal and Tsukushi offers to quit Eitoku. However, they all encourage her to continue her studies. Tsukushi remembers Shizuka Todo's speech, while taking a bath. Shizuka's speech was the reason that Tsukushi decided to Eitoku. Tsukushi expected to have a "exciting" life at school, though now she hates the school and all her classmates. The next day, Tsukushi invites Sakurako to eat with at lunch, when she sees two guys bothering her. After the two have a nice lunch, Sakurako stands up and bumps into Tsukasa, spilling juice on him. Tsukasa becomes extremely angry and berates her. Tsukushi finally steps in and tells him to "stop". He glares at her, before leaving. Later, Tsukushi finds a red notice in her locker and the bullying begins. Sakurako also starts avoiding her. Tsukushi, upset by the situation, runs to the stairwell to let out her feelings. Rui Hanazawa asks her to stop being noisy, but leaves once he sees her condition. Tsukasa notices no change in Tsukushi's demeanor and decides to up the ante. At school, Tsukushi finds several snakes in her locker. Three boys then grab her and bring her to the science lab. Rui Hanazawa, who was there sleeping, tells the boys to "let her go". Once they leave, Tsukushi thanks him, but he tells her not to "misunderstand" that he just hates their methods. That night, Tsukasa learns of Rui's interference as his mother Kaede Domyoji arrives. Kaede behaves coldly toward her son, whom she has not seen for six months. They sit down to eat dinner and Kaede ends up firing the chef. At the same time, Tsukushi and her family eat dinner. She suddenly becomes upset by their frugal talk and goes to her room. Later that night, she sees her parents lovingly making her lunch by sacrificing some of their own food. Meanwhile, the Akira Mimasaka and Sojiro Nishikado are playing pool with Tsukasa, when they annoy him. He leaves and beats up three strangers. The next day, Tsukasa picks up Tsukushi's bento and throws it on the floor. Tsukushi stares at the floor in shock at first. She confronts Tsukasa by punching him and declaring war. In the morning, Tsukushi walks with a spring in her step, until she is abducted by two men. Cast and characters Other *Tsubaki Domyoji Guest roles[https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/花より男子#.E3.82.B2.E3.82.B9.E3.83.88 Hana Yori Dango on Japanese Wikipedia] *Haruhi Mizukuro (young Tsukushi) *Hina Matsuoka (young Tsukushi) *Marin Saida (young Yuki) *Michiko Kichise (Akira's lover) *Kazuma Sano (Takayuki Kimoto) *Rika Inoue (young Yuki) *Tomoharu Hasegawa (Class 2-C teacher) *Tomohiro Kaku (Shingo Sawatari) Ratings Notes *This episode covers chapters one through four and one scene from chapter seventeen. *The episode shares the first part of its title, "Declaration of war!", with the first episode of the anime. *Rui is seen reading The Great Gatsby, the same copy he is seen with in Hana Yori Dango Returns. *In this version, Shizuka Todo inspires Tsukushi to attend Eitoku, instead of her mother forcing her to go. *Makiko Endo is replaced by Sakurako. Instead of falling on Tsukasa, Sakurako bumps into him accidentally spilling some juice on his shirt. *Sojiro uses the saying , which is a reference to his special story in the manga. References See also External links * Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Hana Yori Dango Category:Hana Yori Dango episodes